


Summary of 'Fifty Shades of Grey' Through Google Translate

by MoonSilverSprite



Series: Translations of Terrible Works [1]
Category: Fifty Shades of Grey - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Parody, Sex, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSilverSprite/pseuds/MoonSilverSprite
Summary: A quick summary of the abominable story known as 'Fifty Shades of Grey'. While the summary is not mine, having been taken from a website known as 'Super Summary', I did place this through several layers of Google Translate, for your amusement.
Series: Translations of Terrible Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617412
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have tried to get my own work published for over a decade now. E. L. James, on the other hand, had a publisher asking for her book. While I tend to keep my manners no matter what the situation, I do feel anger writhing inside.
> 
> The summary comes from this website http://www.supersummary.com/fifty-shades/summary. Summaries of the sequel can also be found on that website. If you are reading this after the links no longer work, I apologize, but perhaps you could find them on Internet Archive.
> 
> I was firmly against reading the actual trilogy, since I have much better things to do, such as taking out the garbage or taking a bath in Lough Neagh. If you want a description from someone who put themselves through this agony, I would recommend YouTube's Dominic Noble, the man who introduced me to this fascinating new torture device.

Anastasia Steele is a 21-year-old student at the University of Washington. She is as good as Kate is in the same room. Anna was involved all day. But the situation is not over.

After Kate's interview with Christian Gray she asked Anna to read an article in the school newspaper. Christian was a good businessman, but Kate was ill. He does not want Christian to join a new group and wants to talk to Anna. Anna wants to stay

Don't be surprised when Christian says a beautiful song in surprise. A few days later, she searched her home in a department store. He bought a lot of stuff. (Strings, balls, shorts) and gives Kate a chance to shoot

Christian accepted this and met Anna and Keith during a meeting in Portland with a friend. Drink Christian Lana and Joseph laugh. It's a good way, but Christians say no one wants it. He thought he was very good. But you have to prove it. A few days later, he announced the opening of the first small block, Tess de Durvil, which was Anna's problem.

Anna came last night and said Christian was drinking and drinking too much. Tears flowed and she asked to drink. I am not sure about choosing a link. Jose accepts this and tries to kiss him to protest, but the Christians have instead. Mrs. Anne woke up in her hotel room in Christ's apartment this morning. Although he thought he wanted to have sex with her, he filled out the necessary documents. Login and register.

Christian then asks Anna to form a personal group. Earthquake in Seattle. You accept this request by entering into a non-binding agreement. Call BDSM / Utilities. Not the definition of love. She said she was happy and said she didn't know who that girl was.

First the Christian dissatisfaction. But I know that my relationship with you brings happiness and encouragement. They will be restored in the morning Knowing our mother is Jesus Christ. Harry was surprised to see Anna Christian at his house. He always knew he was a player. This was my first meeting with my wife.

Later, Ed discovers his 15-year-old daughter lost her virginity. At that time he was with Elena Lincoln in management / department. She has a daughter. He was there when he came to school. We have strict rules about viewing and unauthorized access, but they are limited by time.

Christian donated a gift of prostitution, and his mother talked about this relationship for several days. Kate Ann writes about Christianity today. About you My mother came to Georgia and lived with me. But when he realized he was not a Christian. They look forward to receiving emails and letters to Christians from Georgia. Anna agrees to sign the contract. However, this study did not reach the Christian community.

Anna also came to Washington to become a Christian. I was with her. They said Christians died in a covenant. There are other wrong or signed contracts. I met her but she was happy and sad.

Anna Christian asks the doctor. It was so difficult to say that she was ready to give up her decision. I do not agree


	2. Chapter 2

Anastasia Steele is Christian Gray's love and tells the secrets of punishment. However, after making this decision, Anastasia could not escape and betray her good news. Working with this Christian demon, Anastasia decided to meet the woman and turned upside down.

The New Year begins with the first day and ends with the director. A year later, Christian friends were invited to the program. The video is reminiscent of Josiah's device. Their images are unclear. For example, faith affects young people even though they support Christianity

At a small restaurant they talked about their last love, but Annie never spoke. He forgot it and turned back. On the other hand, Christians must obey the new ruler in their original form.

The next day, as it happened, he sent him a letter. Christian Ann explains that the book has seen light. I am in shock and caught her one. The same day the commander asks Anne for herself. When she left work, she met a woman who wanted things done. But you don't have to understand who you are

Anna Christian art lie before Jack. Start-Jack starts to look at him and announces that Jack xtaraha has defended CSI's Anna.

The same day Anna talks about women and Christians in the past. I have to say that Lira has emotional issues.

The next day, Anna talks to Elena Lincoln, who meets the two Christians. Christian gives confidence and advice to seek hiding, but to please Ann Anshivia, but to me.

Christian and Helen announced the size and applied for a $ 100,000 loan when they left Harvard. Next year, Anna's excellent announcement, Christian. Ikalik from the bathroom, Elena paid you, as if threatening Anna. Anna says Helen suffered from prostate cancer at age 15 and because of the problem.

Ann and Christian return safely to Anna's car. Anna goes to Hotel Christian. He was born the next day. He claimed to be a woman but got pregnant with his mother.

Two days before Anna left for work, Christian proved to be the father. Jack applied to study in New York while working. They lived there. Christian uses this image as a means of avoiding imprisonment. Anne says she won't come.

Christianity says he spent the moon in the dark without Jack's help. Soon it was clear that Jack was in a special position and worked very hard. Christian and Anna's life talks about marriage.

When Anna arrived in the Old Town, Christian and Anna were immediately arrested. And he took a reel pistol. Christian Arrivals Taylor Rrabjaw and Lyla Falls. Christian asks Anna to leave the room.

Christian Riley sees, Anna realized that he could not meet the Christian of expectation, Christian told him in the fall. Mother asks Christians to reveal their secrets. She admitted that her daughter was depressed and asked her mother. Flynn works well. Last night at sea, he insisted that the children drink the factory.

The next day Anna starts and laughs Jack. Finally came to the office asking for sex. But it continued. Looking for Taylor and Christian. Christian faith ask Jack.

A few years later, Anna proved not afraid with a Christian. When he came back he saw a Christian helicopter in Portland. Christian's relationship with Anna's friend can go home and listen to the story. Christianity came to the door and died. They return to retire after some time

Anna put Christian in a box and asked the time. This is a plastic shell with the word yes. He agreed to marry him.

As Jesus did, this girl left and announces its uses. Anna Christina Promoting Certificate Diamond Ring.

And know that I met a Christian helicopter, see the house. Jack expects revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna Christian invited to the time of writing. After the kiss the sheriff returned to Seattle. Keryk says Ana and Christ are going to answer the first interview and change its name gray. Anna believes that communication is important to Christina. Ann Christian - is the one who set up this step in the music scene in Seattle. Another example of his work - Ana. SINTEL Green FREE and see.

Christian, unlike Christmas, he studied at one of the best friends of Cape Nao. Shades of gray are thinking that they are important, lovers. And in this perspective, it is hard to believe.

After hearing about the arrest and Hanna, on a business trip in Seattle back Christian. He did not know, back in the woods or fish, to tell who is talking to Christians, that after he and his soldiers could not submit payment. Christians accept the wrong word. In short, he is planning to visit Aspen with friends. When Christian Aspen arrives in Elliot, Kate used. Kate suggested.

Christian, Anna goes to Seattle to find Anna's heavenly grandmother. Anna was found dead in a car accident. Meanwhile, Paradise Mail went home with Anna. Christian had a lot of fun with Anna this week and gave him many presents. Some expressed love and optimism. New cars are available at attractive prices. Audi r8.

Anna and Christian met during pregnancy. Christians are very upset, but be careful. He was tired of "eating" because he said that people can't. With Christian and Anna, TAFA has no idea what they got. But he only criticized the woman. And what is worse, Anna heard a letter from her beloved daughter Lincoln Lincoln. A few years ago, at the age of 15, Elena was the first criminal at the table.

The game starts with Anna and Christian, Christian starts a new game. Anna doesn't ask her to know that her sister will be taken to Christian Mia. Ask Ana Tokolsha to go in an hour. John says he died after asking for help. This is the problem, Anna. Christian is compared to his sister, who is a Christian every time. But Anna Burnt Bank took $ 5 million in cash. He and Jack went with a gun.

During the meeting, Mia Jack agreed to go out for money. Andrew grabs Echo and meets Andrew again before Anna meets him at a local hospital and sends him to New York and falls high. Pasledavavshy Elena learned that she was a Christian. But he said security. He said that if Christians love the family spirit, they will become friends. Tufer An Ha

A two year story. In Christian faith, Anna hopes to become Johnny, who wants children named Teddy. At best, everyone dreams of spending time with friends.


End file.
